Avatar: The Last IHOP
by Insane Elvish Vampire Pirate And The Demented Hobbit Ninja
Summary: When Zuko and Sokka are left to care for a sheep, named Tim, it gets sick. How far will they go to save him? Full Summary inside.
1. Of Sheep and Men

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Summary: When Zuko and Sokka are left to care for a sheep, named Tim, they accidentally get him sick. They'll go on an amazing journey through the Earth Kingdom, meeting friends and foes, on the ultimate quest to find IHOP and save Tim. But will they make it there before it's too late, or will they lose Tim on the way.

Author: This is my second story, my first one was a success… somewhat. I came up with this story when my sister was messing around about Lord of the Rings. That's why in a way it's a crossover, sort of… not much… just a little. But it will be funny. My friend, Krissy, will be helping me. And if any of you have read my other story you'll know what that means.

Azula: It'll be stupid.

Author: Exactly… now go away.

Azula: No.

Zuko: ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

Of Sheep and Men

* * *

"Are you saying this is my fault?!"

"DUH! You're the one who fed him that stuff and made him sick!"

"Oh please, if anything made him sick it was you're soup!"

"There was nothing wrong with that soup!"

"IT WAS PURPLE!!"

"Oh, shutup!"

"You!"

"You!"

"YOU!!"

"YOU!!"

"YOU!!"

"ZUKO!! SOKKA!! Will you shut up!"

"SHUTUP AANG!" They both shouted in unison.

"NO! You two are so annoying. Both of you are to blame for getting Tim sick. Zuko fed him horrible soup and Sokka fed him something that looked like food, but obviously wasn't. Now you better do something about it before she shows up to get her sheep."

"Yeah, she is terrifying." Sokka said nodding his head.

"True." Zuko agreed.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Go to IHOP!" They both said in unison.

"IHOP!" Aang said excitedly. "REALLY!"

"No." Zuko said.

"What?" Aang asked suddenly very depressed.

"Nah, I'm kidding. I just couldn't help it, you looked so happy."

"That's awful… I'm never going to forget this."

"I'll buy you some pancakes once we get to IHOP."

"YAY!!" He said excitedly as he jumped up and down. "Wait… Why IHOP?"

"To get the magical pancakes to save Tim." Sokka said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh… Well we better get going. He doesn't look so good." Aang said looking down at Tim, the sheep.

"Okay… Where's Appa?" Zuko said looking around.

"He's shopping for Momo's birthday."

"… THEN HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO GET THERE?!"

"NO!" Sokka groaned. "We have to walk."

"Well let's go. Can't have her find out about this." Zuko said picking up Tim and walking off, followed by a hyper Aang and an annoyed Sokka.

* * *

Author: It'll get better. I promise. Tim belongs to my sister! And so does some of these ideas in this story.

Zuko: That's because she's to pathetic to come up with anything on her own.

Author: Shut up or I'll have Azula lock you in the closet. Oh, and… Review for cookies!!

Sokka: READ!!

Aang: AND!!

Iroh: REVIEW!!

Zuko: OR NO COOKIES FOR YOU!!


	2. Tea, Spree, and a Very Strange Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own IHOP… Or Tim the sheep.

Author: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! And school sucks.

Zuko: Please you hardly do school.

Author: Sssshhhhh! You're not suppose to tell them that!

Aang: You know you should always be honest.

Author: And you are?

Aang: I didn't say that.

Sokka: ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

Tea, Spree, and a Very Strange Encounter

* * *

"Pancakes… I need pancakes." Aang said, twitching slightly as the three boys continued walking. "PANCAKES!!"

"Shut up you stupid pancake addict!" Sokka yelled, glaring at Aang.

"I thought I was suppose to do the glaring?" Zuko asked looking over at Sokka.

"Well yeah, but you were to busy daydreaming."

"I don't daydream. I plot ways to murder you."

"Oh well if tha- HEY!!"

But Sokka didn't have a chance to yell at Zuko. Because out of nowhere Iroh showed, running straight at them and nearly knocked them over. And when I say nearly I mean he took out Sokka and Aang, Zuko jumped out of the way.

"What are you doing uncle?!" Zuko shouted as he stood up.

"Nephew! There you are. Where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you." Iroh said looking around suspiciously.

"Wha-"

"No time to talk! We must get out of here, they're coming!" He said then dragged all three of them off to a cave.

"Uncle we don't have time for this? We're kinda on a quest here." Zuko said frustrated.

"Just a second." He said then peaked outside and looked around, then came back and sat down in front of them. "Please, have a seat and I'll explain everything."

"Why not?" They all said and sat down.

"Well it all started yesterday. I was traveling through the desert, I was out of tea. Then… they showed up!"

"Who?" Sokka asked.

"I'M STILL TALKING!!" He shouted then cleared his throat and continued. "They surrounded me. I managed to escape and I've been running for 2 days now."

"I thought you said it happened yesterday?" Aang asked.

"Those monsters are evil. They stole my pack, which was full of my precious tea. But I will get it back! With your help." He said looking at the three of them. "We'll sneak into their camp and destroy all of their supplies, except the tea. Then we'll run off. And by the off chance we're caught, we'll sing them to sleep."

"Dude, your uncle's gone crazy." Sokka whispered to Zuko.

"Then we'll have to fight through their defenses, which include monstrous joy sucking monsters!" Iroh continued.

"I don't get what he's talking about."

"To defeat them we can't think of happy memories, not memories about our joyous youth, or…"

"Maybe we should try and sneak out."

"I may be hard, but we have to try to avoid anyone as much as possible, especially their evil puppets of DOOM…"

"We could."

"But if we can't get in we'll try knocking and asking politely or burn their village down."

"Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes." Aang said as he rocked back and forth.

"Can we leave Aang?" Zuko asked staring at him.

"Or we'll have to come in pretending to be tea or Pai Sho pieces."

"No… We might be able to just walk out… Iroh is kind of distracted." Sokka said pointing at Iroh, who was ranting about tea and trying to show them how to play Pai Sho at the same time.

"Let's go then." Zuko said standing up and walking out with Tim.

"Coming." Sokka said, dragging Aang behind him.

* * *

Ten minutes later

* * *

"If you're uncle is so smart, how come he didn't realize there was a town ten minutes from where he was?" Sokka asked as they walked through the market place.

"Because he's gone insane." Zuko replied looking at the various shopping carts.

"FREE CANDY!!" Someone shouted from a cart.

"Candy!?" Aang said then ran off.

"AANG!!" They both shouted angrily and took off after him.

"Are you sure we can't ditch him?" Zuko asked.

Sokka only glared at him, causing Zuko to roll his eyes. Then Sokka stuck his tongue out, Zuko replied by mumbling something about "being immature." Which caused Sokka to get angry and jump Zuko.

"FREE SPREE CANDY!!"

"What's Spree Candy?" Aang asked looking at the candy.

"Spree candy. There little sour hard candies. It's like a kick in the mouth!" The merchant said excitedly.

"MINE!!" Aang shouted, grabbing the candy then running off, right passed Zuko and Sokka. Who were fighting and surrounded by a group of people.

* * *

20 minutes later

* * *

Aang had somehow managed to pull Zuko and Sokka apart and drag them out of the town, probably because of the basket full of candy he just devoured. Sokka had a black eye and Zuko had a fat lip.

"YOUTWOARESOPATHETIC! ICAN'TBELIEVEYOUWOULDGETINAFIGHTOVERSOMETHINGSOSTUPID!" Aang shouted, very quickly.

"Aang you're talking to fast." Zuko pointed out, but he just kept ranting.

"Let's just keep going." Sokka said as he got up and walked off, Tim sitting on his head.

* * *

Author: And that's chapter two.

Zuko: Yep, that's about it.

Toph: Spree candy?

Author: Yes, it's delicious.

Azula: READ!!

Katara: AND!!

Zuko: REVIEW!!

Sokka: OR NO COOKIES FOR YOU!!


	3. Stuffed Mushrooms

Disclaimer: I don't own any Spree Candy. I haven't had any for a while at least.

Author: Thanks for all the reviews!!

Azula: I'm surprised anyone even reviews.

Author: So am I… Well this chapter is going to be based off of a weird dream I had…

Zuko: Really?

Author: Yes.

Katara: ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

Stuffed Mushrooms

* * *

"Let me see that map Sokka?" Zuko said, trying to snatch the map from Sokka.

"No, I know where we're going." Sokka said agitated as he ducked behind Aang to stop Zuko from trying to take the map.

"I swear if we get lost again I'm going to burn you alive." He said glaring at Sokka.

"Hey guys! Where'd Tim go?" Aang said looking around frantically.

"WHAT?!" They both shouted in unison.

"YOU LOST HIM!!" Zuko shouted, helping Aang look for him.

"How do you lose a sheep?!" Sokka shouted his eye twitching slightly.

"Hey look!" Aang said pointing to a town in the distance. "I can smell pancakes."

"AANG! This is no time for pancakes!"

"But Sokka, Tim loves pancakes. Maybe he went there."

"It's worth a try." Zuko shrugged then began heading towards the town.

"I have a feeling this town is going to be weirder then the last one." Sokka said, rolling his eyes.

"The only thing weird about the last town was us three." Aang pointed out.

* * *

30 minutes later

* * *

"I told you this town was going to be weirder then the last one." Sokka said looking around the huge town.

The market place was bigger then the last one and everyone was running around, most shouting something about ingredients for something. A few people were fighting over bread and other things like that.

"Sokka? What are you doing here?" Haru said walking over to the group.

"Oh, hey Haru. We're here looking for a sheep, named Tim, have you seen him?"

"I can't say I have. Sorry. If I see him I'll let you know."

"Wait. What's going on here?" Zuko asked staring at two girls fighting over a mushroom.

"You haven't heard? There's a Stuffed Mushroom competition going on. Whoever makes the best stuffed mushrooms wins. Speaking of which, I've got to get some mushrooms." Haru said then ran off.

"Lovely, now we have to fight through a bunch of insane people fighting over food." Sokka muttered as he headed into the town.

"Like a hundred of you whenever there's a meal."

"Shut up Zuko… Where's Aang?"

"He went to sign up for the contest."

"Lovely… They have a baseball stadium here." Sokka said, his face lighting up. ((To lazy to make up a sport for the Avatar world.))

"So. Who cares about a stupid baseba-"

"HOTDOGS!!" Sokka shouted. "Baseball stadiums have the best hotdogs."

And then Sokka ran off towards the stadium, leaving Zuko to figure something out.

* * *

Aang's Story((I'm going to break I into parts, what each character does in the town, they'll be very short.))

* * *

"Hey Haru! Need any help with the mushrooms." Aang shouted as he ran to catch up with him.

"Sure. All I really need is to go to the store and get some ingredients, my mom makes them."

"But the marketplace is packed! How are we suppose to get anything?"

"I said store. Not marketplace." Haru said with a grin and continued walking, followed by a curious Aang.

"Does this store have pancakes?"

"Yes, why?"

"Cause Tim loves pancakes. Maybe I'll find him there."

"RUN AWAY!!" Haru suddenly shouted, then took off running.

"What?! WHY?!" Aang shouted as he followed Haru.

"The Passion Fruit Gang is coming." Haru replied after he hid in a house.

"Oh hello there." Some old lady said looking at the two boys hiding in her house. "Come on in and have yourselves some chocolate cake and we can talk about how cute Johnny Depp is!"

"Uhm… That's okay. We're kind of busy." Aang said as he backed out of the house, followed by Haru, unfortunately they backed up to far and ran into someone.

"What do you think you're doing?! No one gets in the way of the Passion Fruit Gang!" The kid, who seemed to be the leader, said.

"Passion Fruit Gang?" Aang asked, staring at the kids.

"Yeah! Our motto is: Saving/killing the world one lace stocking at a time!"

"…You're stupid." Aang said then walked off with Haru.

"Now we need to find Tim!" Aang said then ran off, but ran into someone, well two someones.

* * *

Sokka's Story

* * *

Sokka sat at a table stuffing his face with hot dogs, a few people were staring at him. Someone even started counting how many he had eaten, he had gotten to his fifteenth one. But someone accidentally bumped into him and knocked all of his hot dogs to the floor.

"NO!!" Sokka shouted and fell on his knees crying over his hot dogs. "How could you Toph?!"

"It was an accident… maybe." She said with a grin then walked off.

"NO! Why does life hate me so?!"

He continued whining for a while, then finally got up and went to buy more hot dogs. Unfortunately, the strangest thing happened, a huge owl came flying down and grabbed Sokka and flew off.

"No! My precious hot dogs!" Sokka cried as he tried getting out of the owl's grasp.

"No, you are going to be food for my babies." The owl said in a loud booming voice.

"YOU CAN TALK!!" Sokka shouted in shock, even though he's met a talking owl before, he's just an idiot sometimes.

"No, you're just imagining it."

"Really?"

"NO! Shutup."

But Sokka just continued complaining the entire time. The owl eventually slowed down and dropped Sokka into a big nest. There was about 3 owls, they were about half the size of Sokka.

"Food!" Sokka suddenly shouted as he tried to grab one of the owls.

Then the bigger owl swooped down and knocked Sokka out of the nest, then continued chasing him.

"Stop chasing me!!"

"Fortune Cookie says: There are no heads harder than empty ones!" The owl boomed.

"… WHAT?!"

"AH!! We're all going to die!" Sokka shouted as he ran down the street, and ending up running into someone, two someones.

* * *

Zuko's Story

* * *

Zuko wandered around the town trying to find Tim, Sokka, or Aang. He passed by a lot of strange looking people, with mushrooms. But there was no sign of any of them.

"Zuko! There you are!"

"… Ty … Lee. What are you doing here?"

"No time to explain." She said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked as they finally came to a stop in front of a small building.

"Me, Mai, and Azula have put together a program for firebenders who aren't careful. So we need you're help with a demonstration… sort of." She replied, then dragged him inside.

"Perfect! He's here. He's an idiotic moron who can't control fire for the life of him! My brother Zuko!" Azula said as Zuko was shoved into a room.

Azula was sitting in front of a group of Fire Nation citizens, who all seemed to be talking notes.

"What did you just say about me?!" Zuko asked angrily.

"You heard me emo boy!"

"Shut up!"

"Okay. Today Zuko is going to tell you why fire is dangerous." She said turning back to the class with a smile, ignoring Zuko.

"I'm going to what?"

"Tell them!" She shouted then got up and walked to the side of the room, letting Zuko sit in her chair.

"Uhm… well… I'm not really prepared. But whatever… If you're not careful you're going to get burned… Well there's a lot to learn, so just be careful and you'll stay alive." He said with a nervous smile.

SPLAT

* * *

2 minutes later

* * *

"Wow… who would have thought that Zuko would burn this whole place down, just because someone threw a tomato at him." Mai said looking at the burned down building.

"I did." Azula said with a smile.

Elsewhere, Zuko had ran off, afraid he would get arrested for burning it down. He continued running until he ran into two people.

"Sokka! Aang! Where were you?!" He asked angrily.

"Eating hotdogs." Sokka replied casually.

"Looking for Tim." Aang said with a smile.

"Any luck?"

"No, sorry Zuko."

"He. I found him." Sokka said as he picked Tim up off of Zuko's head.

"He couldn't have been there the whole time… Whatever let's go before we get arrested." Zuko said as they all walked out of the town.

* * *

Author: And that was chapter 3.

Azula: YAY!! I SHOWED UP!!

Haru: ME TOO!!

Toph: ME TOO!!

Author: SHUT UP!! Well, I'll be out of town for the weekend, I'll try to update sometime next week. SO LONG!!

Iroh: READ!!

Shyu: AND!!

Roku: REVIEW!!

Bumi: OR NO COOKIES FOR YOU!!


	4. Anime Hurts

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Author: I'm sorry for the long wait. I was busy with school, and then my computer broke. So my friend wrote a chapter for me, it has nothing to do with the story. It's just something for you guys until I can find my notes and write the next chapter of the story.

Azula: You're very irresponsible.

Author: -glares- Shut up!

Zuko: Don't get so angry, you know it's true.

Author: Oh, go fall off a cliff.

Sokka: Someone's grumpy.

Author: JUST START THE STORY!!

Aang: She has a head cold.

Haru: ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

Anime Hurts

* * *

In a land far away, further then the moon from an ant's house. Lived a boy. This was no normal boy. This boy was the Avatar. Aang was the boy's name. He was the savior of the world. He would take down the evil Fire Lord and all that he leads. But there's one problem... he didn't want to save the world. Or take down the evil Fire Lord. He just wanted to be an anime nerd! All Aang wanted to do was sit around and watch anime demons fight there way to glory. And blonde ninjas run around screaming about how cool ninjas are. But the boy's teacher, Monk Gyatso, was not pleased with the path Aang picked. So he got all the monks together and told them of this problem.

"Aang just sits around watching t.v." Shouted Gyatso.

"He hasn't trained in a fortnight," Another monk stated.

"He's just lazy! He even ate meat from a pizza pocket" A small and old monk screamed.

Aang outraged all the monks, so they made a plan to show Aang the awful path he was going down.

* * *

Later that night

* * *

In the dead of night shadows were moving along the side of the temple. One tall and thin the other short and fat, struggling to keep up with the first one. They slipped into a small but nice bedroom. It shocked them how many posters of anime girls with cat ears and robots, there were on the walls. The thin shadow creeped to the bed. Bending over, the shadow quickly wrapped the sheets around the sleeping boy and dragged him off into the night. The fat shadow walking slowly after him.

* * *

Aangs P.O.V

* * *

'What! Where am I? Why can't I see...Wait calm down Aang, remember when Inuyasha was blindfolded, he didn't lose his head...Holy bending fire! My hands are tied! Some one is trying to scare me... Wait I hear people talking.'

"I wonder when he'll wake up? I mean I didn't hit him. I guess he's just a heavy sleeper"

'Hmm, I wonder what that means. I'm not asleep. But the people who kidnapped me think I am. Maybe I can get away. But how? I'm all tied up. I think it's time to wake up now.'

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

Aang let out a small groan. All the talking stopped.

"He's awake! Ok, take off the blindfold."

A bright light made Aang squint his' eyes... After getting used to the light. He saw all the monks from the temple.

"What's going on here!? I mean, one minute I'm asleep in my bed. And the next I'm here tied to a chair with all my teachers looking at me strangely."

Gyatso let out a sigh. "Aang, you are here because we care about you. And we want you to get better"

Aang looked lost. "But, I'm not sick"

"Yes, yes you are. You see, anime is like a sickness that eats you away. You spend all your money on cosplay. You buy all the Japanese stuff to be cool. But it's eating you away from the inside out. I was hoping I would never have to do this. But you leave me no choice. Aang I would like you to meet the only monk I ever had to kick out of the temple."

The fat shadow from before stepped into the light.

"Aang this is Matt O'Hara."

Matt's small voice rang through the room.

"Aang, I'm here to tell you that anime killed my family and made me fat... Well it didn't kill my family. Though sometimes I wish it did."

Aang stared and Matt hoping that maybe he would fall over dead... No such luck.

He started up again. "Anime did ruin my life. I was like you at one point. I was fit. I had friends who didn't roleplay. I was even a good fighter. But then a friend came over one day. And gave me a copy of Dragon Ball Z. My life was never the same. I would eat, sleep and even dream about anime. I lost all my hair at the age of 14. And I got really fat at about 19. I've never had a girlfriend. And my mom calls me lazy!"

"So Aang, please be smart. Give up anime before you become me."

Aang blinked once, twice, three times, before everything Matt said clicked in his brain.

"So," Aang started. "I think I get it now. In order not to become a fat loser. I need to stop talking anime and start training and hanging out with my friends! I think I can do that!"

Cheers from the monks went up into the sky! Music and dancing started. The kids came out of the rooms and joined the fun. Life went on and every one was happy.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"Hello! Anyone I'm kind of still tied to this chair! It's been four days people! Let me go! If I were a ninja this would never have happened ... Anyone!"

* * *

Author: And that's Krissy's story… Yeah, she's weird.

Katara: Weird is an understatement.

Author: You just gotta learn to love her.

Sokka: Riiight…

Author: Until next time!!

Aang: READ!!

Sokka: AND!!

Katara: REVIEW!!

Toph: OR NO COOKIES FOR YOU!!


	5. Cabbages, Glass, and Gummy Bears

Disclaimer: I don't own the jellyfish… Or Avatar… I LOVE SEASON 3

Mai: You're not suppose to use the disclaimer to scream about Avatar season 3.

Author: You're just depressed because you have to wear a bathing suit in the third season.

Mai: … this is true.

Azula: Let's dance!

Ty Lee: YAY!! –dances with Azula-

Author: … That was odd.

Toph: Very.

Sokka: I'm hungry.

Zuko: I'm going to burn you alive if you speak again.

Sokka: … SHUT UP FAT HEAD!! –runs off avoiding Zuko's fire blasts-

Author: You can just see the love between the two of them.

Aang and Katara: ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

Cabbage, Glass, and Gummy Bears

* * *

"Wow… I didn't think Sokka would actually eat 20 bags of cotton candy just because we said he couldn't." Aang said looking at Sokka, who was on the ground either unconscious or dead. 

"Yeah, well now we'll have to wait for him to wake up." Zuko grumbled as he sat down next to Tim, who was lying on his back making a noise somewhere between a gurgle and a cough.

"DUDE!!" Sokka suddenly shouted as he popped up. "It's like I died and went to heaven then woke up and realized I was just in a coma!" ((I said that to my friend at the fair after eating a piece of her cinnamon bun, very sugary.))

"Sounds cool… Let's go." Zuko said picking up Tim and walking off.

"Aye Captain!" Aang said as he saluted Zuko, then followed him.

"…Uhm… Okay then." Sokka said following them, though falling over a few times.

* * *

20 minutes later

* * *

"Zuko you got us lost again." Sokka groaned, getting very annoyed that they had taken another wrong turn. 

"I know what I'm doing." Zuko shouted angrily, flipping the map sideways and upside down.

"FREEZE!!" Someone shouted jumping in front of them.

"Dad?!" Zuko shouted in shock.

Aang stood there gaping at Ozai for a few seconds then said, "Okay two things: Zuko you shout to much, and Ozai… What are you doing here?"

"I refuse to let my idiot of a son to make this sheep suffer any longer. I shall accompany you for the rest of the journey so I can personally make sure this sheep will be alright." He stated, then snatched the map from Zuko's hands.

"You think you can get us to IHOP?" Aang asked curiously.

"No, but I'm sure I can do better then Zuko. Besides I, as the Fire Lord, took an oath to make sure all animals will be safe as long as I am Fire Lord. So I must make sure that Tim is okay."

"I will follow you until the end!" Aang shouted as he saluted Ozai.

"… Somehow I pictured the first time we saw Ozai a little different." Sokka said staring at Ozai, who was staring at the map, Aang, who was looking over Ozai's shoulder at the map, Zuko, who muttering under his breath about killing Ozai, and Tim, who was walking around in circles baaing/gurgling.

"… Wait! How did you know the sheep's name was Tim?"

"I'm the Fire Lord Sokka. I'm suppose to know this stuff… Well let's go." Ozai said and set off, followed by Aang, who was holding Tim, Sokka, and then Zuko.

* * *

Later

* * *

"…How did we end up here?" Zuko asked staring at the field they were walking across. "It's so depressing." 

"You're joking right?" Sokka said looking over at Zuko.

"Yeah really, this place is awesome." Aang said gesturing to the giant field of cabbages and sunshiny happiness.

"He's spending to much time with Mai." Ozai said as they continued walking.

"I feel like something bad is going to happen." Zuko said glancing over his shoulder.

"And I say you're a nut case." Sokka said as he kicked one of the cabbages.

"MY CABBAGES!!" Someone shouted and ran forward, shoving them out of the way, to pick up the cabbage Sokka kicked.

"Hey it's the Cabbage man." Ozai said watching the man dust of the cabbage.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?!"

"I told you Sokka, I am the Fire Lord. It's my job to know everything."

"That's kind of scary."

"Exactly."

"YOU!! You're here to destroy all my precious cabbages!" the Cabbage man shouted as he started throwing cabbages at them.

"Actually, I think you're the one destroying the cabbages."

"JUST RUN OZAI!!" Aang shouted as they took off running.

"I was just making a point."

They continued running, cabbages still flying towards them, then ran through a pass, that just happened to be conveniently located to there left, then stopped at a huge locked door.

"Well that's not very good." Zuko said staring up at the door.

"I think you need to figure out the password to get in." Sokka said, examining the door.

"How do you know?"

"Because, Ozai, I'm the idea guy, I'm suppose to know these things. Besides there's a sign over here that says guess the password."

"Syrup."

"Excuse me?" Sokka said looking back at Aang.

"Syrup."

"…Syrup?"

"Syrup."

"…Syrup…"

"YES, SYRUP!!"

Suddenly there was a huge bang and the grounded started shaking, then the doors swung open.

"That was interesting." Zuko said as they walked into the cave.

"How did you know it was syrup?" Sokka said glancing at Aang.

"Wasn't it obvious?"

"No, not really."

"Oh… well maybe you should start thinking outside the box."

"Trust me Aang, that's all Sokka does." Zuko said looking over his shoulder at them.

"That makes less sense than this story!" Ozai shouted.

BANG

"And now the doors are shut behind us… And it's very dark."

"Sokka. Two of us are firebenders, one much better than the other, but I'm sure we'll be fine… or die." Ozai said as he lit a fire in his hand.

"Or what?!"

"Just chill Sokka. Just chill." Aang said with a smile.

"You've been hanging out with those hippies again haven't you?" Sokka said glaring at Aang.

"Hey look there's a house over there!" Zuko said pointing to a very old looking house.

"Let's check it out."

"Hold on Aang." Ozai said stepping forward. "I am the responsible adult here so… I volunteer Zuko to go first!"

"Yeah. Wait! WHAT?!"

"You heard him now go." Sokka said, pushing Zuko forward.

* * *

Five Minutes Later

* * *

"There's a raving lunatic with an axe in there." Zuko said as he headed back over to them. 

"REALLY?!" Aang shouted, jumping behind Ozai.

"No, but if there was I would be dead. How does that make you feel?"

"We wouldn't really care. That's why we picked you." Sokka said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"True dat." Ozai said with a smile, "So who is in there?"

"Wow, I'm glad you all love me so much." He replied sarcastically, "Some guy who makes or stains glass or something like that."

"Cool. Let's go check it out." Sokka said as they headed for the house.

"Should we knock?" Aang asked staring at the door.

"No." Sokka said as he opened the door and walked in, followed by the others, and Tim.

"Hello all! Welcome to my lovely shop!" A short man said as he walked over to them.

"This is a shop?" Sokka asked looking around at the shop, there were a bunch of colorful vases everywhere. "Why have a shop underground?"

"Because it's always been my dream!"

"…And how many customers have you ever had?"

"…A few…"

CRASH

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Sokka shouted after he ducked under a table.

"NNNNOOOO!!! My vase!! My absolute favorite vase! That sheep smashed it!" The shop owner shouted as he pointed to Tim, who was standing next to a bunch of glass shards.

"NO!" Aang shouted as he ran over and picked up Tim, "You could step on the glass and get hurt."

"That's it. I'm going to call my friends to deal with you." He said as he pushed a button.

"Wow, I'm so scared. Friends of an shop owner who makes or stains glass or something, sounds awful." Sokka said sarcastically as they all walked out of the shop.

"…Sokka… Why the hell did you have to say that?" Aang said looking up at two gigantic mice, with glasses.

"… Why do they have glasses?" Toph asked.

"… Okay three things: First, Toph, how did you get here? Second, you're blind. How do you know they're wearing glasses? And Third, why are you wearing glasses."

"Well first off Aang, Toph is obviously here on vacation. And Third, mice have bad eye sight, so they need glasses."

"Oh, well then should we run?" Aang asked.

"Sounds good." Zuko said right before they all ran off.

* * *

10 minutes later

* * *

"You know I thought that place would be bigger." Sokka said as they walked out of the cave and into the sunlight. 

"You'd think that wouldn't you." Toph said as she sat down.

"So who wants gummy bears?" Ozai said holding up a bag.

"Gummy bears… Where'd you get those?" Zuko asked curiously.

"I stole them from the shop owner."

"Wow, you're a great role model." Aang said with a smile.

"I know." Ozai said as he handed them all a gummy bear.

"Just one?" Sokka asked annoyed.

"We need to save them." He said, then ate one.

"These are good." Aang said with a smile, "I feel weird…"

"Yeah… Shall we all pass out now because that was obviously going to happen." Toph said as she fell over.

"Sounds good." They all replied then proceeded to fall unconscious.

* * *

Author: … What the hell was I thinking…

Azula: Good question… But we have no idea what the answer is…

Author: Oh well, so I bet you're all wondering why they fell unconscious, and why they're all shouting, and why Ozai didn't answer Aang's second question and no one noticed, and why the plot isn't making any sense.

Katara: That's because it's just a silly comedy.

Author: Yep, so I saw the Awakening, I loved it!

Sokka: Well let's end this before she starts ranting.

Jet: READ!!

Haru: AND!!

Aang: REVIEW!!

Zuko: OR NO COOKIES FOR YOU!!


	6. Strange New Powers

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. If I did Zuko would be in big trouble.

Zuko: Hey! It's not my fault! It's the writers.

Author: Well I blame you anyway so HA!!

Zuko: You are so annoying.

Author: And you're an idiot. So what?!

Sokka: Wow, this should be interesting.

Aang: Very… Wow! I didn't know the author could punch like that.

Sokka: Yeah, to bad Zuko can dodge.

Katara and Toph: ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

Strange New Powers

* * *

"Wow… Why did we fall unconscious again?" Sokka asked looking around at everyone else, who were all sitting up and looking around.

"No idea… I think it had something to do with these singing gummy bears." Ozai said holding some of the gummy bears in his hand.

"Since when have they been singing?" Aang asked curiously.

"They always have, look." He said holding up the gummy bears, who started singing.

I like to move it, move it,

I like to move it, move it,

You like to move it!

"Okay that's annoying." Ozai said sticking the gummy bears back in the bag.

"Aang… Why are your arrows light brown?" Sokka asked staring at Aang.

"What?!" Aang shouted looking at his hands. "Why are they- … THEY JUST TURNED GREY!!"

"Yeah… And Toph has banana's in her hair… And Zuko has a mustache?" Ozai said staring at Zuko and Toph.

"BANANA'S!!" Aang shouted then jumped on Toph.

"And now your arrows are purple." Sokka pointed out.

"I think the gummy bears gave Aang mood arrows." Ozai said staring at the bag of gummy bears.

"Yeah, and they gave Toph banana hair and Zuko a mustache."

"Precisely."

"… I can make my hair grow any length… That's a stupid power." Zuko said as his hair grew long then shortened again.

"How could it be the gummy bears? Me and Ozai don't have any powers." Sokka said, trying to pull Aang away from Toph.

"FEAR THE FRUIT SMOOTHIES!"

"What the crap was that?!" Zuko said looking around.

"We are the elves who bottle the Mountain Spring Water!"

"Oh. I thought it was something to worry about." Zuko said looking around, trying to spot whoever was yelling at them.

"Oh, we are… we are! MWAHAHAHAHA!!"

"…Okay that was slightly disturbing." Ozai said looking around, noticing Aang's arrow was now yellow.

Suddenly over a dozen miniature men popped up and started attacking them.

* * *

Ten minutes later

* * *

"Wow, that was one of the strangest things that has ever happened to me." Aang said looking around at the forest they were in.

They had ran away from the elves after the first 2 minutes of fighting. Mostly, because Aang was confused, Toph's banana hair made her fall over, Zuko tripped over his hair, that was growing abnormally long, and Sokka and Ozai got strange powers as well. Ozai, instead of bending fire, was shooting ooz out of his finger and Sokka could control people's minds, which would be cool if he had any idea what he was doing.

"I WANT MY FIRE BACK!!" Ozai shouted.

"Well think of it this way. Now you can be called Lord Oozie!" Toph laughed.

"That's not funny." He glared.

"No, that was actually pretty funny." Sokka said with a grin.

"I hate you all."

"I need to meditate." Aang said sitting down on a rock.

"Hey, your arrow is light blue again." Sokka pointed out.

"It's because he's calm… I think… Eh, no one understands those stupid mood color things anyway." Zuko said as his hair went back to its normal length, but he still had the mustache.

"… Aang."

"Yeah Sokka?" Aang said looking over at Sokka.

"Eat this meat." Sokka said holding out a piece of steak.

"What? Why would I…" Aang's eyes suddenly went blank as he grabbed the meat and ate it.

"YAY!! I can control minds!! MWAHAHAHA!" Sokka laughed maniacally as Aang's eyes went back to normal and he started spitting out the meat.

"You're so evil! HOW COULD YOU?!" Aang shouted, then started wiping his tongue on his sleeve.

"I just wanted to see if it would work." Sokka said with a grin.

"Sokka, stop messing with Aang. Aang, stop freaking out it's meat! You need it to stay alive. And Zuko… Get rid of that stupid mustache."

"Okay Ozai." Sokka and Aang agreed and sat down.

"NO! Not the mustache!" Zuko shouted covering his mustache with his hands.

"Whiner!" Toph shouted.

"Enough! I have a plan." Sokka said, standing back up, "We need to figure out how to work our new powers."

"That could take a while though. And what about Tim?" Aang said holding up the sheep, who baa/gurgled.

"That's true. But this is a story, so it can take us 10 minutes!"

"WHAT?! You're not suppose to say this is a story… isn't that against the rules or something?" Zuko said in shock.

"Normally. But this is a crack story, so no one cares!" He said with a smile.

"Oh yeah… Sweet!" Toph said with a grin.

"Well let's practice."

* * *

10 minutes later

* * *

"Wow. That was easy. You gotta love being in a crack story." Zuko said with a grin.

"Zuko! We can only mention that we're in a story here and there. Don't go talking about it every second of every day!" Sokka said.

"Ah, okay."

"Hey Toph. What happened to Katara?" Aang asked looking over at the blind (but still can see) earthbender.

"… I'm not sure. She was with me for a little while, but when I said I was going to come find you guys she went all crazy and ran off. I think she said something about Zuko, but I couldn't tell." Toph said as she took a banana out of her hair.

"Oh… well I'm sure she's fine." He said with a smile.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

"How could they trust Zuko like that! I'm going to make them see how evil he is! Though I'm going to need some help." Katara said smiling evilly.

"Uhm… Katara… I think you might be going kind of crazy. Zuko's changed, he may still be a complete jerk and was mean to Iroh and he tried to destroy my home and … what was I trying to do again?"

"I think you were trying to defend him Suki."

"… Oh yeah… whatever. Just don't go over bored." She said as she walked off.

"Don't worry… don't worry." She said with a grin.

* * *

Back with the guys, and Toph

* * *

"Well that was interesting." Sokka said.

"Yeah, I've never seen that before… Now what?" Toph asked.

"Let's continue on our quest thing…" Ozai suggested.

"Why hello my friends." Said a giant blue jellyfish floating in front of them.

"… Friend? I've never been friends with a giant blue jellyfish." Aang said staring at the jellyfish, his arrows turning pink.

"… Well that's just something a villain would say you idiot." He said, glaring at Aang. "My name is Scruffy Ambrosius macaroon the 14th, you pathetic fools."

"…That's a stupid name!" Zuko shouted.

"Yeah, what kind of name is Scruffy?" Sokka asked, grinning.

"SCRUFFY AMBROSIUS MACAROON THE 14TH! Say the whole thing!" He shouted.

"Yeah… Well we have to go now Scruffy. See you later!" Ozai smiled and they all walked off, while the jellyfish continued ranting.

* * *

Author: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had a lot of school and I fell behind! I'M SO SORRY!!

Zuko: Well sorry isn't good enough.

Author: Shut up Zuko, I still hate you!

Ty Lee: That was a weird chapter.

Author: Yes it was. And I'm not sure about the mood colors. I got it online. Here are the colors I have.

Yellow: Nervous or stressed or anxious. Light Green: Normal. Dark Green: Slightly nervous. Light blue: Calm. Dark Blue: Happy or in love. Purple: Excited. Pink: Freaked out or confused.

Author: So I'm not entirely sure… And I might not update for a while. I'm going to be writing a Halloween story. So I need to get ready for that.

Chong: -singing- READ!!

Lily: -singing- AND!!

Moku: -singing- REVIEW!!

Other two hippies: -singing- OR NO COOKIES FOR YOU!!


	7. Ultimate Story or not

Disclaimer: I own nothing… not even my pants… and I'm wearing shorts!

Author: I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update. So I'm going to throw in ((I'm sorry)) here and there in my story. One for every day… I hope.

Azula: You hope? You're the one who's writing it, you can put as many as you want. You are so stupid.

Author: And you're psychotic! So what?!

Azula: … What?

Author: I love you all so much!!

Aang: As you can see the author is writing this really late at night, and she's not suppose to be up this late. Partially because she has a curfew, but mostly because we fear she'll lose what little sanity she has left. ((I'm sorry))

Author: Too late. -dances-

Sokka: No! We need to find a way to save her! Quick call a doctor!

Kris: Dr. Krissy at your service!

Author: Amazing. It's like you appeared out of thin air! Which we all know is unfortunabely impossibible. ((Horrible grammar intended.))

Toph: We should get on with the story before anything else goes wrong.

Kris: No need to panic youngins. I know what to do!

Toph: Uhm… yeah … So let's start the story now before we all die.

Toph and Sokka: ON WITH THE STORY!! ((I'm sorry))

* * *

The Ultimate Story! … Not really… at all… it's actually quite stupid…

* * *

"How on earth did this happen?" Zuko asked as he stared at the remains of a loverly little town. ((I'm sorry!))

"What do you mean how did it happen? You were there, and technically we're not on earth... Or are we!" Ozai said as he sat down.

"Shut up. I know I was there, but I'm not entirely sure how this all happened exactly."

"Then sit down and I'll explain it to you."

"YAY! Story time!" Aang shouted as he sat down on a conveniently located rock. ((I'm sorry))

"It all began about … 40 minutes or so ago…"

* * *

40 minutes or so ago…

* * *

"And that's the way the cookie crumbles." Ozai said as they walked along.

"What on earth does that mean?!" Zuko shouted as Aang started at Ozai, amazed.

"Clean up the tears." Sokka suddenly said, standing right next to Zuko. ((A/N: Inside joke.))

"…Why did you just do that?" Zuko asked, backing away from Sokka.

"I don't know."

"Hey look a town, let's go!" Aang shouted enthusiastically, picking up Tim as he ran towards the town.

"Not again." Zuko groaned before running after Aang, followed by the others. ((I'm sorry))

"I sense a great disturbance in th-"

"Don't even think about quoting Star Wars!" Toph shouted, hitting Sokka with a pebble. ((A/N: WHY?! I love Star Wars?! They're not listening to me… oh wait yeah they are… I'm confused… No more writing late at night!))

"Okay fine. I think there is something weird going on in this town."

"You're telling me." Aang said, walking over to them, looking really sick. ((I'm sorry))

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked. "And where is Tim?"

"First, these people have no idea what good food is." Aang said, holding up something that looked so horribly awful that no words could explain it. "And Ozai has Tim."

"What is that?!" Sokka shouted, jumping behind Toph.

"I can't even see and I know it's disgusting."

"How?"

"I can still smell Sokka."

"I think it's suppose to be meat of some kind." Aang said, throwing the unknown food to the side and pulling a banana out of Toph's hair.

"What kind of people are they?!" Sokka said, looking mortified. "How could they do that to meat?!"

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

"… What was that?!" Zuko shouted looking towards the explosion. ((I'm sorry))

BOOM

"RUN!!" Ozai shouted, he was holding something that looked like a mini cannon and was being followed by none other than his brother, Iroh.

"What happened now?!" Sokka shouted as they followed Ozai and Iroh.

* * *

Back to the present

* * *

"And that's what happened." Ozai finished.

"I know all of that. I want to know what happened with you and Iroh?! And I how do you know what we were doing?!" Zuko shouted. ((I'm sorry))

"Oh, well I saw Iroh yelling about how they are all going to die if they don't get better food, though they looked pretty mad about. I think they liked the junk. Anyway, Tim found my strawberry cannon in my bag, so I started blasting everything… then we ran…" He said with a nod. "And I know everything."

"Strawberry cannon?" Sokka asked, thoroughly confused.

"It was a gift from our father." Iroh replied. "I got my first tea set that year."

"… Strangely that explains a lot."

* * *

Now it's time for… –drum roll- STORIES BY KRISSY!!! ((If you read my other story, well towards the end of it, you'll know… and if not it's my friend writing random stories because I'm to lazy to write a long chapter.)) ((I'm sorry))

* * *

The sun was out and the birds were singing their songs about love and cheeriness. All over the world everyone and everything was happy. And who couldn't be happy. It was a warm calm day. The kind of day that made everyone smile... Well, everyone but old man Bitter Apple. Old man Apple hated everyone and everything. That why the kids called him bitter.

One this happy and sunny day, Mr. Apple sat in his chair. Trying to block out the sound of kids playing and dogs barking. But those stupid kids wouldn't stop yelling and those silly dogs kept on barking. So he got up out of his chair. And slowly made his way to the door. ((I'm sorry))

Throwing it open he shouted. "Hey, you kids! Shut up before I hose you all down!" But the kids kept screaming. So Old man Apple got out his hose and turned it on high. Pointing it at the kids he let the water go...

"What the?" he whispered, they didn't mind! The kids just played in the water!?!? When he was little he wouldn't dream of getting wet, his mother would yell at him for getting wet.

"Hey you kiddies, Why don't you mind when I get you wet?"

A young boy looked up and said. "Cause we're not vampires. Or witches. So we can play in the water during the day."

Old man apple was at a lose. "Oy, I'm not vampire, I'm just old."

The little boy sighed. "All old people are vampires and witches. Don't you watch t.v?"

The old man was sick of these kids. So he left the little boy and walked around to his backyard. And grabbed his hunting hound, "Tom Cruise"

Bringing his dog back to the kids, he shouted. "Would a monster have a dog as good looking as this?"

This made the kids laugh. "Ha ha, you think your dog is cute! You love your dog! What a loser."

Apple was not pleased. So he took Tom's leash off and let him chase the kids around. All the kiddies got scared and ran into their houses. And got the mommy's.

"How dare you scare kids like that! You sicko!" ((I'm sorry))

"Leave, we don't need creepy old men here"

"&# You !# Little kids! You & Leave you &"

So the old man left. And his dog was never seen again. Till he made it in Hollywood and became one half of the Hollywood's "It" Couple.

* * *

3 years later

* * *

..."Mommy whatever happened to that old man?"

"Oh he's gone." ((I'm sorry))

"Why did he leave?"

"Cause Billy, Tom Cruise came out of the closet."

* * *

Author: Yes, my friend is psychotic. And if any of you get the last line I'll give you a cookie. And I changed my mind about writing a Halloween story. I don't have enough time. But I will write a Halloween chapter.

Katara: When am I going to show up?

Author: Eventually.

Suki: Will I be in it again?

Author: Most likely… not…

Haru: Will I show up again. ((I'm sorry))

Author: STOP ASKING ME I DON'T KNOW?!

Jet: She's losing it.

Hahn: READ!! –Azula grabs him and throws him out-

Author: Good job Azula! Have a cookie! –gives Azula cookie-

Azula: YAY!!

Jet: Excuse me! You can't stop the ending rhyme!

Author and Azula: Sorry.

Zhoa: READ!!

Azula: AND!!

Metal man((I wanna know what his name is)): REVIEW!!

Zuko: OR NO COOKIES FOR YOU!!!


	8. Back to the Plot pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar… If I did Zuko wouldn't be have his little angst parade.

Zuko: WILL YOU GET OVER IT!!

Author: NO!! It's been 3 or so episodes and you won't GET OVER IT!! Come on I can only take so much of you angsting! It's really making me mad.

Zuko: Don't blame me! Blame Mike and Bryan.

Author: NO!! I would never blame the people who brought us Sokka, Azula, Toph, and Foamy!

Zuko: … I don't know what's worse, the fact that you like that idiot more than me, Azula more than me, the blind girl more than me, or the obsessed Avatar fan more than me.

Author: I've always loved them more than you!! … Okay, not always… Why are we the only ones here?

Zuko: … I'm not sure … what now?

Author: -grins- You know what we must do…

Zuko: -grins- You've been waiting a long time for this haven't you?

Author: Indeed… Shall we?

Zuko: We shall…

Author and Zuko: ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

Back to the Plot, somewhat part 1 ((This story has a plot?))

* * *

"So does anyone know where we're going?" Zuko asked, sitting on the ground.

All of them were sitting around a campfire, Sokka and Ozai were looking at the map, Aang and Toph were throw rocks around, Iroh was making tea, and Zuko was complaining… still…

"Of course we know where we're going!!" Sokka shouted, reaching for his club.

"Now Sokka, clubbing Zuko in the head repeatedly isn't going to help anything." Iroh stated as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"Yeah, but at least we won't have to listen to him angsting."

"He does have a point." Toph said as she smacked Aang's hand away from her hair, which still had bananas in it. Though Aang's arrows stopped changing colors, much to his disappointment.

"I'm not that angsty!!" Zuko shouted.

"Yes, you are." They all replied, which was followed by a ten-minute awkward silence.

"…Can I have another gummy bear." Aang asked, staring at Ozai.

"NO!! I've already told you that they're dangerous."

"How?!"

"Ask me when I come up with an excuse. Besides they seem to be disappearing."

"That's weird. I wonder if someone is taking them." Zuko wondered out loud.

"Why couldn't Zuko's gummy bear turn him into a mime?" Iroh asked, sipping his tea.

"NOW YOU'RE TURNING AGAINST ME!!" Zuko shouted, then ran into the forest.

"YAY!! We got rid of Mr. Angst!" Toph cheered.

"He'll be back." Sokka said, narrowing his eyes. "He always comes back."

"Darn it."

"GET BACK HERE MR. ANGSTY!! We need to save Tim! … Where's Tim?" Ozai said, his eyes widening.

"NOT AGAIN!!" Sokka and Aang shouted in unison.

* * *

With Zuko

* * *

"… I'm not that angsty am I…? No, they're just crazy." Zuko reassured himself. ((A/N: I know he's not that stupid, but I'm mean.))

"Hello Zuko."

"HOLY CRAP!! What was that?!" Zuko shouted, jumping up and looking around.

"It's just me… Katara." She said, walking out from behind a tree.

"Okay… Why are you here?"

"You know why."

"No… I don't."

"Oh, you do."

"Not really, no."

"You know Zuko, it's very hard to try and flirt with someone who is as stupid as you."

"…Huh?"

"MUST I SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU?!"

"Yeah, that might help a little."

"I'm trying to flirt with you." She said through clenched teeth.

"Oh… well can I ask you something then?"

"Sure."

"Are you drunk?" He said staring at her as if she grew a second head and a tail… and another eye… on her toe. ((A/N: What you would too if that happened.))

"WHAT?! How could you say that? I tell you how I feel and you say that!" She shouted, then started to cry.

"Oh come on woman. Everyone knows this would never happen! Even in those crappy Zutara fics you wouldn't be this straight forward!" ((A/N: Sorry if I offend anyone. I've read some really good Zutara fics, but some can be bad. Just saying.))

She just stared at him for a few seconds in shock then said; "I hate you."

"Now that's more like it." Zuko said. "What were you doing anyway?"

"Trying to be devious and sneak in. But you must've known I was coming, or else you would have no idea what was going on. You were playing stupid earlier weren't you!"

"Sure… whatever you say crazy." He replied, then turned around and started walking away.

"Don't walk away from me!!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so!"

"Well I don't listen to you. So why would today be any different?"

"… CURSE YOU ZUKO!!" Katara shouted then took off running … and fell off a cliff.

"… I'm not explaining this to Aang and Sok… What the french toast?!" Zuko shouted as he saw Katara being lifted into the air by … cockatoos.

"I will defeat you Zuko!! I WILL WIN!!" She shouted as she flew off… well the cockatoos flew off.

"Okay… Well I'm off then." He said and headed back towards the campsite.

* * *

2 minutes later

* * *

"Hey guys. You'll never guess who I ran into just … What happened now?" Zuko asked, staring at…

To be continued…

* * *

Narrator: What will happen next? What was Zuko staring at? Will he ever stop angsting? And what has become of Katara? Will she see that Zuko has changed? Or will she just get crazier? Is it even possible!! Join us next time on… Avatar: the Last IHOP!!

Author: See what happens when I can't think straight! … Well I can… I just wrote a short chapter because I didn't have time to write a long one. So part 2 will be interesting. Someone will return! And someone will be lost forever!!

Katara: And we guarantee it'll be no one important.

Author: Yep. That's true.

Zuko: We don't get rid of any of the main characters. That's just silly. -smiles-

Sokka: What did you do to Zuko?

Author: Nothing… well I did pay him to be happier.

Sokka: And it worked? You're a prince! Don't you have like a giant safe of money or something?

Zuko: If you haven't noticed my dad doesn't like me much. Though I do have money. It's just good to get more!

Author: Yes it is… Combustion man… BEAUTIFUL!! But what's his real name?!

Aang: We don't know.

Zuko: You'd think I would, but I don't.

Author: Does anyone know?

Everyone: No.

Ty Lee: He might.

Author: Unless he forgot… that would be weird.

Mai: Very.

Author: Well that's about it.

Katara: READ!!

Toph: AND!!

Suki: REVIEW!!

Yue: OR NO COOKIES FOR YOU!!


	9. Back to the Plot pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar!!

Author: I'm so happy right now! I need to dance! -dances-

Ozai: YOU CAN'T DANCE!!

Author: I DON'T CARE!! –grabs Ozai and dances with him-

Zuko: -laughs-

Katara: -grabs Zuko and dances-

Aang: -dances with Katara and Zuko-

Everyone: -dances-

Reviewers: ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

Back to the Plot… somewhat pt2

* * *

"What happened now?" Zuko asked, staring at about 10 people and a… giant blue jellyfish… running around.

"THEY GOT THE GUMMY BEARS!!" Ozai shouted as he tried to grab Toph, who was being carried off by monkeys.

"I'll save you Bananas!" Aang shouted as he flew over the monkeys, grabbing Toph.

"Scruffy Ambrosius macaroon the 14th has returned!" The jellyfish shouted, standing on top of a huge rock.

"SHUTUP SCRUFFY!!" About 4 people shouted.

"Sokka! I need you to tell me what powers they all got and anything else that seems important!" Zuko shouted to Sokka, who was on the other side of the crazed people.

"Well Iroh can force people to smile, Jet is making flip flops appear out of thin air, Joo Di is breaking into song, Pakku is…talking ants into growing veggies… and Ty Lee is narrating! Oh and we lost Tim again and Ozai got his fire back so he's burning stuff… and I lost my mind control powers!"

"…Why couldn't it be normal, like super strength or something… TIM IS LOST AGAIN?!"

"Did you ever know that you're my hero?" Joo Di sang.

"I'm sure he's here somewhere!"

"Don't worry me and Bananas found him in a tree!" Aang shouted from on top of a tree, Tim was sitting on his head.

"You're everything I wish I could be." She continued singing.

"DON'T CALL ME BANANAS!!" Toph shouted making Aang fall out of the tree.

"And Aang is now on the ground! Toph shouted so loud that he fell, but luckily Tim is okay!" Ty Lee narrated.

I can fly higher then any eagle. Cause you're the wind beneath my wings."

"SHUTUP TY LEE!! And Joo Di stop singing you're killing of Snow White's Army!" Toph shouted as loud as she could, causing everyone to stop and stare.

"What?" Almost everyone asked.

"Snow White's Army of fluffy animals… She's killing them with her singing."

"Oh."

"I AM SCRUFFY AMBRO-"

"SHUTUP!!"

"That's it. I'm ending this nonsense now… I hope." Ozai said as he took out the bag of gummy bears and threw them into the fire.

"NNNNOOOOO!" Aang shouted and tried to catch them, but missed.

They all stared at the fire as the gummy bears were slowing turning into puddles of jelly. ((A/N: Well jelly stuff. That is what happens… I think. I can't remember.)) Then suddenly one little red gummy bear fell out of the fire and started singing.

((A/N: I don't own this song. It's in a really weird game called Portal, though I changed it a little to fit. I love this song it's HILARIOUS!!))

This was a triumph.

I'm making a note here:

HUGE SUCCESS.

It's hard to overstate my satisfaction.

Gummy Bears

We do what we must

Because we can.

For the good of all of us.

Except the ones who are dead.

But there's no since in crying

Over every mistake.

You just keep on trying

Till you run out of cake.

And the baking gets done

And you make a neat gun.

For the people who are still alive.

I'm not even angry.

I'm being so sincere right now.

Even though you broke my heart

And killed me.

And tore me to pieces

And threw every piece into a fire.

As they burned it hurt because

I was so happy for you!

Now these pieces of candy

Make a beautiful line.

And we're out of dandy.

We're releasing on time.

So I'm glad I got burned.

Think of all the things we learned.

For the people who are still alive.

Go ahead and leave me

I think I prefer to stay inside.

Maybe you'll find someone else to help you.

Maybe Gum Drops…

That was a joke! Ha ha! Fat chance!

Anyway, this cake is great so delicious and moist.

Look at me still talking

While there's baking to be done.

When I look out there,

It makes me glad I'm not you.

I've got experiments to run

Research to be done

On the people who are still alive.

PS: And believe me I'm still alive.

PPS: I'm doing science and I'm still alive.

PPPS: I'm feeling FANTASTIC and I'm still alive.

Final thought: While you're dying I'll still be alive.

Final thought PS: When you're dead I will still be alive.

Still alive…still alive…

And then the little red gummy bear disappeared.

"Is anyone as confused as I am?" Zuko asked, staring at the spot were the gummy bear disappeared.

"Yeah." The majority of them replied.

"… Hey I'm not singing anymore." Joo Di pointed out, then walked off.

"And I'm not narrating." Ty Lee smiled, then cartwheeled away.

"THE ANTS WON'T LISTEN TO ME!!" Pakku shouted, running off crying.

"YAY!! I was right!" Ozai shouted.

"Let's go to IHOP now." Aang smiled.

* * *

Ten minutes Later

* * *

"Was it just me or was this chapter completely pointless?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah… so much for the name of the chapter." Ozai said, shrugging.

"So much for getting more reviewers." Aang pointed out.

"Let's have tea!" Iroh said with a smile.

"NO! We need to save Tim!" Sokka shouted.

"YOU NEVER SAY NO TO TEA!!" Toph shouted, punching Sokka in the shoulder.

* * *

Author: Yeah… it's very short, but I had a sudden burst of inspiration… and this is what happened… wait tell my Thanksgiving one-shot.

Azula: Now that sounds interesting.

Author: Yes… It does.

Ozai: Should we be scared.

Author: Mabye… MWAHAHAHA!! –disappears into darkness laughing-

Zuko: I'm scared.

Sokka: We all are. We all are.

Iroh: READ!!

Gyatso: AND!!

Bumi: REVIEW!!

Piandao: OR NO COOKIES FOR YOU!!

Everyone: AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!


	10. The Madness Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. If I did Ozai would be mine.

Sokka: DON'T USE THE DISCLAIMER TO TALK ABOUT YOUR FANGIRLISH DREAMS!!

Author: I LOVE OZAI AND YOU CAN'T DO A THING ABOUT IT!!

Ozai: What can I say? I'm irresistible.

Zuko: Shut up dad.

Author: DON'T TALK THAT WAY TO HIM!! –hits Zuko with a pan-

Zuko: Between you and Kayko I swear I'm going to get brain damage.

Azula: Don't you already have brain damage?

Zuko: I HATE YOU ALL!! –runs off-

Author: Ah, shut up! YAH BIG BABY!! And Azula, I'm not talking to you.

Azula: WHY!?

Author: LET'S GET TACOS!!

Sokka: You're in a shouty mood today aren't you?

Author: Yes!

Toph and Katara: ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

The Madness Ends.

* * *

"It's almost Christmas!" Zuko shouted, jumping up and down.

"Zuko have you been in the cactus juice?" Sokka asked, staring at Zuko jump up and down.

"No, the author wants me to be more silly."

"Well stop, it's getting creepy." Ozai said as they started walking… where? NO ONE KNOWS!!

"Okay…now what?"

"Oh no! Tim is getting sicker!" Toph shouted suddenly.

"WHAT?! Darn, I thought he was getting better." Sokka muttered as he walked over and picked up Tim.

"Well let's get to IHOP and hurry! WE NEED TO GET THERE!! DON'T DENY THE HOP!!" Aang shouted, twitching slightly.

"…Pancake addict."

"I AM NOT AN ADDICT PRINCE SQUINTY!!"

"You're a jerk!" Zuko shouted and ran off.

"He's like the daughter I never had." Ozai said, watching his son run off.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Azula suddenly shouted, popping up next to him.

"I know about you. I just mean that most daughters are emotionally unstable, you're not. Not saying that you're not a girl. I'm saying he's like the emotional girl I never got."

"Oh, that makes sense." She smiled.

"WHEN WILL THE OOCNESS END!!" Iroh suddenly shouted and ran off.

"There he goes again." Toph said following after him.

"You know, I feel weird about Azula being here after the last episode." Sokka said, staring at her.

"Oh get over it. I just kidnapped your girlfriend and make sure you didn't get to defeat my dad." Azula said as if nothing was wrong.

"Yeah, but it's still weird."

"DEAL WITH IT!!" She shouted, then took off.

"I'm back." Zuko said walking over to them.

"LOSER!!" Aang suddenly shouted.

"How far away are we from IHOP?" Ozai asked, looking at the map Sokka had in his hand.

"I DON'T KNOW! This isn't even a map! It's just a picture I found."

"…So basically we're hopelessly lost?" Aang asked.

"Sounds like it." Zuko said looking around.

"And Tim is getting worse." Sokka said looking at the sick sheep.

"What now?"

"I don't know Zuko, I don't know."

"YOU ARE ALL PATHETIC!!" Someone shouted, popping up in front of them, which caused them all to gasp.

"The author?" Aang gasped.

"Is that even legal?"

"Yes, Sokka. It's legal. Just weird." Zuko pointed out.

"I had too?! You are all so annoying. Just sitting around letting Tim die. LOSERS!! I have to help you, plus I need to start writing my Christmas story."

"IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS!!" Aang suddenly squeaked.

"…Well so I don't ruin the story to much." The author said, then snapped.

* * *

In front of IHOP

* * *

"YAY!! We're finally here!" Aang shouted.

"YOU MEAN SHE COULD'VE DONE THAT THE WHOLE TIME!!" Zuko shouted, causing sparks to fly everywhere.

"ZUKO! What have I told you about having outbursts like this?" Ozai said looking at Zuko.

"… Make sure you have something or someone to attack when you're angry."

"Exactly."

"Sorry."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SHEEP!!"

"No!" Aang said, his eyes becoming the size of plates

"It's… HER!!" Sokka shouted.

"IT'S THE AUTHOR'S SISTER, RIN!!" Zuko shouted. ((A/N: I like shouting. Rin is my sister's nickname.))

"Who?" Ozai asked.

"You know, the girl who owns Tim. She's also seen almost every episode of Avatar and still won't admit she's a fan."

"Oh yeah. I remember her… You in trouble."

"What did you do to my sheep?!"

"SOKKA AND ZUKO FED HIM STUFF THAT MADE HIM SICK!!" Aang shouted, then hid behind Ozai.

"You did what?!"

"I AM SCRUFFY AM-"

"SHUT UP SCRUFFY!!" They all shouted.

"You're not the villain of this story." Sokka said, getting really annoyed with the giant blue jellyfish.

"Then who is?"

"NO ONE!! Unless you count the author's sister who is getting angrier and angrier."

"Eh, I'm not really angry. Tim is fine. He just needs some real food." Rin said, giving Tim a pancake, who quickly devoured it. Then started baaing.

"HEY! He's not baa/gurgling anymore!" Ozai pointed out.

"Yep. Now I have to go." She said then disappeared. ((Not ninja disappeared, walk off into the sunset disappeared.))

* * *

The End… okay I'm lying.

* * *

Author: THAT CAN'T BE THE END!! Well yeah, this is the last chapter. But we need something more to finish it off… Well I guess it's time to throw in reviewers to kill time. And I apologize if you don't act they way you act. I don't know you. So I'm just going to put what I think is funny. Or just stupid… Sorry.

* * *

"PANCAKES!!" Aang shouted and started to devour someone's pancakes.

"YOU JUST ATE MY PANCAKES!!" fourfourfourfour shouted.

"PANCAKES!!" Aang shouted, then continued to devour as many pancakes as possible, until being restrained by Zuko.

"We better buy pancakes before Aang rips Zuko apart."

* * *

Some time later

* * *

"There you go Aang pancakes galore. Eat up!" Sokka said, but not before grabbing some for himself.

"I got Coca Cola!" Zuko suddenly said.

"Why would we care?" Ozai asked, staring at his son as if he grew a second mouth. ((Oh great, twice the angst.))

"THE COCO COLA KILLED MY PET FISH!!" Kris suddenly shouted then ran out.

"NO!" Zuko shouted, then threw his soda, unfortunately it fell on kayko15's head.

"ZUKO!!" Kayko shouted, grabbing out a frying pan. ((A/N: I'm sure you're happy that he changed sides now, but I couldn't resist.))

BANG

SMASH

BOOM!! ((What? I couldn't resist the sound effects.))

"Remind me to stay away from kayko." Zuko said before falling over with 3 bumps on his head.

"MY PANCAKES!!" fourfourfourfour suddenly shouted, then ran past them, stealing some pancakes from Aang.

"THIS IS ALL SO WEIRD!!" Anawey shouted, running around. ((A/N: I don't know why I pictured you doing this…))

"What's up with all of the freaks?" Ozai asked as Aly and Mori ran by screaming. ((A/N: Aly and Mori aren't reviewers, they're just my friends who wanted to randomly pop up.))

"What? You can't go to IHOP without some freaks around… Okay, not really. This is just a weird day." Aang said in between bites.

"THIS IS CAKETOWN!!" China shouted, then continued eating his pile of cake.

"FOOD FIGHT!!" Kris shouted, then threw a pancake at Ozai's head.

"… Okay… Now this… is WAR!!" Ozai shouted and started throwing pancakes.

And thus the great pancake war of … whatever year it was… began. It did not end until two hours later. There was no permanent damage done. China had a waffle chunk stuck in his ear for a few days, Kayko15 and fourfourfourfour ended up covered in chocolate syrup, which was soon licked off by Tim, Anawey and Kris got away with just some syrup in their hair, though it was annoying to wash out. Ozai and Sokka made it out clean, though Zuko was covered in pancakes, but Aang quickly devoured them. And so the story ends. Good bye for now.

* * *

The End

* * *

Author: And that's the end. Kind of stupid, but what did you expect.

Azula: You putting some effort into writing this.

Author: Zuko, can you tell Azula that I'm not speaking to her.

Zuko: Azula.

Azula: I HEARD!! Why not?

Author: Zuko, could you tell Azula that it's because she was mean to Sokka.

Azula: THAT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT'S THE WRITERS!!

Author: Oh yeah… LET'S GO GET TEA!!

Azula: YAY!! Let's go. –walks out with Author-

Zuko: WAIT FOR ME!! –runs after them-

Iroh, Aang, Ozai, Sokka: AND US!! –runs after them-

Toph: … THE END!! Don't you dare leave me! –runs after them as well-

Zuko and Sokka: READ!!

Ozai and Aang: AND!!

Iroh and Toph: REVIEW!!

Everyone: OR NO COOKIES FOR YOU!!

A/N: By the way, did anyone notice that Zuko and Sokka became semi friends towards the end. I'm not sure, but that's what I was trying to do. Well I'll see you later! I'll be putting out a Christmas story soon, so check it out if you want Holiday madness.

BYE!!


End file.
